Danas Story i will think of a better name!
by beamer.chick
Summary: Based after The Fall, James goes on a suposidly easy mission and when Dana gets a letter from him saying he thinks he is about to die. She doesn't believe it and sneaks out of campus to go find him in America.
1. Going On A Mission

_Dana's hair brushed lightly on James face as they kissed, James flinched a little like a little child being tickled. Dana pulled back suddenly._

"_James I really don't like to think that you're leaving tomorrow."_

"_Dana, don't get worked up, it's supposed to be an easy mission, there and back in less than a month."_

_Dana still had a sad look on her face to James kissed her again. Dana didn't resist and they sat there, on her bed just kissing passionately for what seemed like hours on end. She never wanted it to end. _

_Finally she broke their contact._

"_James, lets go to your room and I'll help you pack…"_

Dana was remembering that last night with James and she walked mindlessly around campus. She looked down at the smudged writing on the wet piece of paper. She read it for the one hundredth time. It read;

_Dana, I'ts James. This mission isn't going well… I'm not sure if I will survive. Things have gone wrong… very wrong. I'm not sure if this will get to you. But If I die, I just wanted to let you know that I love you. Take care of Lauren for me. James xx_

Dana's tears started pouring down her face again. The not became even more saturated by her tears. She walked in the rain back to her room and flopped down on her bed, straight into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Dana woke with a start and found herself staring into the joyful eyes of James younger sister Lauren.

"Wakey Wakey Dana!"

"Piss off Lauren," Dana retorted, "I'm not in a good mood."

'Why? Cause James mission is running a bit long? Oh I'm sure he'll be back any day now!"

"I said PISS OFF!"

Lauren stamped her foot and stormed out of the room. Dana dropped her head back on her pillow. But she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was James. She denied he was dead, she knew James was better than that.

The sat bolt upright, a thought had rushed into her head. What if she went to find James, prove to herself that he wasn't dead? But how was she going to get all the way to America?


	2. Money?

Dana had to figure out how to get to America, and quick. It was quiet late at night and the only thing keeping her going was the thought of James. She thought to herself that she wasn't normally one to make up drastic plans like this, but then again when she got together with James they had followed a staff member and accused him of wanting James out of Cherub.

Maybe it was her lust for James that stopped her thinking straight. All she knew is that there was no way he could be dead. He was James; he wasn't going to go down without a fight. And the mission controllers would have told her if they knew he was dead.

Then a thought jumped into her head. What if she used the same strategy her and James had used to get out of the campus. And then she would go to the airport. Money, what would she do for money? She knew that Cherub had a series of bank accounts, but she could be to easily track when she got any money out.

She could steel from a shop outside Cherub. No, out of the question she wouldn't stoop that low. Dana lay on her bed wondering for quiet some time. Sleep came quickly and she didn't try to stay awake. She fell into a deep sleep.

"_Dana… DANA!!!" _

_James stepped back from her bed and started talking to her. He just said her name over and over again…_

Dana slowly opened her eyes and the image of James disappeared and turned into Lauren.

"What do you want Lauren?" Dana said in a groggy voice.

"I want you to come to breakfast NOW! You missed breakfast yesterday and the day before. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know."

"Okay I'm coming, save me a seat."

Lauren sprinted out of Dana's room and off to breakfast. Dana flopped back down on her bed but then sat bolt upright.

"James' money!" she said to herself.

"James found a lot of money in his mum's volt just before he came here."

She could still remember that convocation she had had with him just over a year ago now. Dana stripped as fast as she could, chucked on some clothes and sprinted out her door. As soon as she'd pleased Lauren by eating breakfast, she ran to James room. She produced the key from round her neck; luckily James had given her one for her birthday this year.

She pushed open the door and stared into his room.

"If I were James where would I put my dead mum's cash?" she asked herself quietly?


End file.
